A Handfull of magic
by TheThreeWitchez
Summary: As Saphire begins her adventure with her friends Alyssa and Hayley at Hogwarts, she discovers that being sorted, boyfriends and detension are the least of her worries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A letter

The morning sun was just peeking over the hill-tops and waking a certain person up, she pulled her pillow over her head. She grumbled. "Rise and shine sunshine! You have to get ready for school," her mother said a little loud while she grabbed her wand and made a movement with it. The blanket started to float in the air and she dropped in the corner of the room. The girl curled up from the cold temperature, "Dun wanna.." she moaned. "Ugh, seriously, Saphire. What to do with you. I just hope your brother won't become like this in the future," said her mother irritated when Saphire sat up and rubbed in her eye. She turned around and walked away. "Just hurry up! Alyssa's mother will be here in 10 minutes to pick you up!"  
"WHAT? 10 MINUTES?!" she shouted panicked as she put her clothes on as fast as she could.  
Saphire walked down the stairs, "Just grab an apple and go. Don't forget to smile, it's the last day before summer break starts!" called her mother happily, "Where's Keith?" she asked tired, "He went with a friend of him today," answered her mother. That same moment there was a loud honking car outside. Before her mother could turn around, Saphire grabbed her coat and bag and all but sprinted out of the door. "Bye mom!" She called before slamming the door behind her. Alyssa was leaning against the door, grinning as she saw her friend rushing towards her. "Lost track of time again Saph?" Saphire simply shrugged, "You know me too well Ally. I couldn't leave my mister cuddles all alone!" Alyssa giggled, "I know."  
"Did you forget we had P.E. today?" she asked at Saphire looking at her dark blond glanced into the car, seeing two bags tucked neatly on the back seat. "Damnit," she cursed, dropped her bag and ran back inside. Her mother was enjoying her morning soap opera with a cup of tea, and spilled everything on her morning blouse when her eldest stormed into the hallway. "MOM! where are my P.E clothes?!" Her eyes blinked bewildered, staring at her daughter before she answered in a shaky but calm voice, "You forgot them, again?" Saphire sighed relieved but irritated, suddenly her PE clothes flew towards her in a bag. But it was so fast she hardly caught it and thus she fell on her back. "Ouch..." she said irritated, she was used to it after all. "Hurry up Saph!" said Alyssa, "Yeah, coming!" she shouted back. She stood up and walked out of the door. "Thanks mom!" she shouted and then ran towards Alyssa, who was waiting for her with the car door open. Saphire dived into the back seat. "Good morning Mrs. Gridley, you look nice today," Saphire said with a shy smile. Alyssa snorted as she closed the door before sitting in the front seat. "Thanks Saph," she said and glanced at her. "Wish I could say that about you.. Such tomboyish clothes... Not fitting for a young lady like you." Alyssa groaned annoyed. Her mother seriously couldn't help herself again. Saphire grumbled.  
"Well then, it's clearly it'll be hard to get a boyfriend for you," she said while she looked at Saphire in the interior. "MOTHER!" Alyssa yelled. "Stop harassing Saph and drive." Saphire looked at Alyssa "Ally, it's oke.," said Saphire easy going as she looked out of the window. Miss Gridley parked the car and Alyssa and Saphire stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride miss Gradley," said Saphire thankful and closed the door, "Argh, why won't my mom ever stop about your clothes?" asked Alyssa irritated.  
Saphire grinned as she shouldered her bag, "Because she's jealous she wasn't as pretty as me back in her prehistory time." Alyssa chuckled, gave her a friendly soft shove as she walked up the front steps.  
As they walked into class, they saw a girl asleep on her desk. Saphire gave her friend the 'look' and walked over to the girl, She had her Roman History paper clinged to her right hand. "Hayhay, I didn't know you didn't do the assignment?" Saphire told her friend. As two sleepy eyes lifted from the desk she answered. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I wrote a new and better one.. And don't call me that."  
"We could've expected that," said Alyssa with a smile. The bell rang and the classroom slowly filled itself with students. The last day of this year finally began. Saphire sighed, "I want my warm bed..." she mumbled after she yawned. "Me too..." said Hayley sleepy. Hayley tugged her 2 braids under her nose and whispered: "Guys look! I'm a Mustache Dragon!" Saphire chuckled as she slowly dozed off. While she started to doze off even more, her teacher walked inside. "Good morning kids," she said after she closed the door and grabbed a piece of paper, "I'm going to fill in the attendance list." She started to call out names and the person would reply. "Dallons?" she said after six more people, but Saphire didn't reply. "Dallons?" The teacher asked again. Hayley kicked Saphires chair. "Wake up!" she whispered angrily. "Come on!" she whispered angry and kicked the chair again.. "Dallons is not here?" asked the teacher when she looked up, Hayley grinded her teeth. "Morgana!" she whispered a little louder, Saphire shot up. "Who called me that?" she said angry and out loud, the teacher looked at her. The teacher sighed and said: "Dallons. Here." Saphire looked around and saw that the whole class was staring at her. She shyly scratched the back of head, "Oops...," she mumbled softly. Alyssa passed on a small note towards Saphire, "You really should stop doing that!" it said. Saphire looked up and looked behind her, she looked at Alyssa who was sitting on the other side of the room. You could read from her face she didn't understand. "Doing what?" she said without any sound. Alyssa sighed irritated and rolled her eyes. Saphire shrugged in a way to make clear she didn't understand. "Sleeping," mumbled Hayley irritated without even knowing what the note said, she had a feeling though.  
But before they knew it, Saphire laid down her head and started to sleep again. Alyssa groaned, "She never listens," she mumbled.  
Half an hour has passed and Saphire was still sleeping. Hayley looked at her, "Ew, Saph. You're drooling." Saphire opened her eyes groggily. "What?" "Sleepyhead," whispered Hayley irritated. "Hayhay," countered Saphire. "Morgana." Saphire gave her a deadly glance, "I can't believe you said that!"  
Alyssa whacked both girls on the back of the head. "C'mon, class ended five minutes ago. I'm ready to leave." She shouldered her bag and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "What about PE?" "The class wills start about ten minutes, minus the five minutes you guys already wasted on your childish behaviour here. Means we only have five more minutes to get dressed before we are expected in the fields."  
Hayley sighed, picked up her stuff and stood. "Better get going then." "I wanna sleep," nagged Saphire. The two started to walk off, leaving Saphire behind. Only when they reached the door and Saphire knew they weren't bluffing, did she jump up and ran after them. "Hey, wait up!" She grabbed her stuff and followed them.

The three dragged themselves back into the changing rooms, all muddy and sweaty. "Ugh, why do I always feel like Mrs. Driller hates us." Hayley looked at Saphire, petting her comfortably on the head. "Be glad this was the last lesson we have from her. She won't terrorize us again."  
Alyssa shrugged. "It wasn't that bad exactly, really nice workout. The only thing that I disliked was that even when it started pouring she kept us on the field. Bloody wench. If I have a cold tomorrow, she's going to get it."  
Hayley narrowed her eyes and shook her head at her other friend. "Tsk, Alyssa. This is why you don't make new friends." "I don't need new friends. I have plenty." Without another word Alyssa grabbed her showering supplies and walked into one of the shower cabins. Hayley wanted to call after her but Saphire shook her head. "Don't, she won't be in the mood right now for an apology."  
" Apology from me?" Hayley said indignantly, "she walked off with her bloody temper!" Saphire sighed and crossed her arms, "You do remember her first elementary school where she got bullied a lot? Even her best friends back then let her down and didn't stand up to defend her. That's the reason she changed school. I thought she told you that."  
Hayley slapped her palm against her forehead. "Ugh! I totally forgot about that. No wonder she reacted so violently." Now she felt slightly guilty. Saphire grabbed her backpack and walked towards Hayley who sadly looked at the ground, she reached out and patted her head. " Don't worry Hayhay, it'll be alright tomorrow. She just has to cool down a bit."

Saphire yawned for the last time before she lifted her tired but from the bench, "Guys, I'll be heading home now.." Long desperate sigh "Too bad I have to walk all the way back to my house, alone... By myself..." Alyssa nudged Hayley as Saphire desperately continued her own pity ".. But I don't mind being alone for a walk home." "Would you like to come home with me instead?" Said Hayley suddenly. Saphire smiled. She finally got it. "I'd love to, thank you." "Alysa, how about you? Tea at my place?" Said Hayley. "Sure, I could use the warm tea. And my mom won't be home till 8. So yes." As Alyssa finished her sentence a black Mercedes stopped before them. "Right on time, as always" said Hayley with a smile. As Hayley held the doors for her friends the driver spoke politely. "Good afternoon ladies, where are we heading?" Saphire smiled, she always liked Ralph, Ralph was Hayleys driver. he is always very polite and caring. "Good Afternoon Ralph, Home will be all today" Hayley answered. Ralph continued his daily concerns "I hope the rainy weather didn't disturb you all today." "Not at all, I like rain in my face" said Alyssa a little grumpy.  
The black Mercedes stopped in front of a mansion, and the girls got out as soon as they could. Running as fast as they can, then ran through the huge front garden. Greeted the gardener, who was hiding from the rain in his little shed. And got in. Hayley threw her coat and bags in the coat closet. And ran through the hallways to the kitchen. Saphire casually kicked her shoes in a corner while Alyssa folded her stuff neatly. Alyssa sighed. "I hate it when she's hungry." Saphire grinned. She was quite hungry herself. A tall figure walked his way through the hallway. "Oh! Hello!" Said the blue haired man. "I didn't know you guys were here? Where did my little hayball go?" "It's okay, Benjamin. She's in the kitchen. Eating everything she can" said Saphire. "Well, then it won't take long till she turns into a big hayball" Benjamin winked at the 2 ladies. Saphire chuckled. Alyssa pulled at saphire arm. "Big Brothers. Urgh." And rolled her eyes. "Why did you dye your hair?" asked Saphire curious. "To get the ladies, Saph" Said Benjamin happy. "With blue hair?" Asked Saphire thoughtless but nonchalant, she raised one eyebrow. "Ladies dig the blue hair these days," Benjamin said while smiling. "Don't you like it?" "It doesn't suit you," she answered bluntly. Benjamin backed off a little and looked as if he wanted to say something, but before he could Alyssa spoke. "Saphire, stop wasting your time on stupid brothersl." Saphire looked confused at her. "Guys... Look at this..." Hayley said from the kitchen. Alyssa and Saphire made eye contact, lifted their shoulders and walked towards the kitchen. "I'M NOT STUPID!" shouted Benjamin angry towards them. "Yes you are..." mumbled Alyssa irritated. "I didn't think I would get one of these.." Said Hayley when Saphire and Alyssa entered the kitchen. "Get what?" said Alyssa. "One of these!" Said Hayley, while she lifted her hand. She was holding a letter with a red stamp. "Is that a-" Started Alyssa. Saphire cut her off. "HOGWARTS?! … HOGWARTS!" Saphire couldn't remember the last time she was this excited to read. "What does it say?" Hayley gave her friend a smile. "Relax. I will read it in a minute. First. I'll make something to drink." "We don't have time for drinks, Hay!" Said Saphire Excited. Hayley giggled, opened her letter and read.

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Harry James Potter_

_Dear Mrs Guillotin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress"_

_"How exciting!" Said Saphire. "But there is more" Said Hayley with a Game-host voice_

_"UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_ sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"_

"No broomsticks for first years?" Said Saphire, as her excitement turned into shock. "urgh. typical." Said Alyssa while she rolled her eyes. Benjamin came into a kitchen. "I smell excitement. whats up?" "I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" Said Hayley. "Really! Mom and Robert will be so proud of you!" Benjamin picked up his little sister and hugged her tightly. "Ben. let my little mon Cherie breath. for god sake." Said the long haired woman standing at the backdoor. She smiled. and her daughter said: "Chère maman, I got into Hogwarts!" Her mother began to smile, "_oui mon cherie, tu me rends si fière*,_" she answered, Alyssa and Saphire made eye contact. "What did she say?" asked Saphire in a whisper. Alyssa smiled, turning her head to Saphire. "Her mother said she was proud of her. Don't you ever pay attention to our French lessons?", "That teacher is so boring...". Alyssa rolled her eyes but grinned. "Yet you get good grades, I wonder how you do that," Alyssa said, turning her head to look at Hayley's mother she bowed briefly as she greeted her. "Good afternoon." Saphire hesitated but said it anyway. "Bonjooor?" "Oh mon dieu! I haven't seen you in a very long time! how ar-" Miss Guillotin started to speak, but Hayley cut her off. "Maman, You see them now. Stop embarrassing yourself.', "I'm not embarrassing myself, apparently I'm embarrassing you!" she said smiling. as she loosened her grip on her only daughter. Hayley's mother swifted her wand, and the drinks started prepared itself. "Go. Ben will bring tea later." Ben looked up "What?" he said. Hayley took her friends to the greenhouse. "Please don't break anything like last time. ok?" Saphire looked guilty, "I never meant to. Your mom just surprised me." "I wonder if my letter has arrived yet," wondered Alyssa, Saphire sat down "That is, if you got accepted." "My parents will kill me if I don't get in or do get in but not in Slytherin." "I think it will be worse for Saph, with her grandpa. Mister Slytherin," Said Hayley. Saphire sighed as Hayley continued. "For generations, Saphs family had been sorted into Slytherin. Gladly her family was never interfered with Lord Voldermort..." "And what does that have to do with sorting?" Asked Saphire. "Well.." Answered Hayley "There is a rumor, that if your family had something to do with the deatheaters. The fate of the whole family changes." Suddenly Alyssa looked concerned. "Famous, Slytherin familys got childeren sorted in different houses. and the whole family broke up.. " Hayley looked sad at Saph. "... out of pride. Isn't that sad?" Saph laughed softly. "Pride huh? Well everyone has it. Some people just have too much pride..." Alyssa looked at her, trying to detect some sadness. "Like your grandpa!" "Hayhay!" said Alyssa angrily. Saphire laughed, "Don't worry, it's ok," she said at the angry Alyssa. Benjamin came in, "tea ladies?". Saphire gently took a cup from the tray. "You really shouldn't believe these rumors, Hayball" Said Benjamin. "But!" objected Hayley, "It's just bull, family is a bond that can never be broken." continued Benjamin. Hayley smiled. "You think it's bull because you're not in such a situation," she said nonchalant while carefully taking a sip from the hot tea. "Benjamin, you didn't put honey in it, did you?", "You and your honey-with-tea habit... You should stop it. It's weird." "You and your dye-your-hair-in-rainbow-colours-when-you're-desperate habit. You should stop it. It won't work." Said Hayley with a whiny voice. Alyssa and Saphire were trying hard to get a hold of their laugh, but it was easily read on their face. The angry look they got from Benjamin made it impossible for them to hold it in and they started to laugh. "Damn... I won't bring tea ever again..." he said angry as he walked away. "You say that every time, yet you'll still bring it to us!" said Hayley laughing. "Wish my other brothers were here, so they could have seen that!" Saphire chuckled. Hayley was the youngest of the family. yet Benjamin was always the victim of all of the pranks in this house. Saphire thought about home. would her letter be there yet? a Barn owl flew into the greenhouse and poked Saphires hand. "Seven!" She said happily. "what are you doing here, sweety?" the owl lifted his little left leg. it had a scroll attached to it. "Oh god... Hope my mom is not angry..." Saphire opened the scroll. It was a small piece.

_Saph, _

_Would you mind picking up Keith when you come home?_

_I am getting some groceries._

_- Mom_

"What?" Saphire looked up at the bird, "You stupid bird, you were lost again?!" the animal hopped back and screeched. "Dismissed." Said Saphire as the little bird took off and left through the window. Saphire drank the last bit of tea left in her cup and stood up, "Guess I'll take my leave now." "Ralph will be at the door" Said Hayley. "Nah, I'll walk. It's close by." Hayley smiled. "Owl me, when you get your Hogwarts letter." She said with a wink. Saphire smirked, "It'll come late though, Seven is always lost." "I'm going as well. I can't take it anymore. I have to know if I got my letter as well." Alyssa said. Saphire grinned. Alyssa was so nervous, her cup was shaking. So she could tell. Hayley chuckled. "Don't worry Ally. I would've done the same" she said. Hayley walked to ladies to the door. "I hope you two get in. I wouldn't be the same without you two." said Hayley. before she closed the door behind Saphire and Alyssa.

"Well I see you tommorow then, or do you want me to come with you to pick up your brother?" Alyssa asked as they walked back. She watched Saphire nervously, hoping that she would say that it wasn't needed and she could go home to check. "No, it's alright Ally," Saphire said teasingly as she gave her a friendly push. "You're dying to get back home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: platform 9 ¾

Weeks went by like a drunk owl. and after 3 weeks of waiting, Saphire finally got her letter. what would have taken that owl so long? and still. Saphire was relieved. after the second week she lost hope on her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, She decided that: If she didn't get a letter. She wouldn't hold Hayley or Alysa back on their big adventure at Hogwarts. but after a disappointed week. she got the letter. Her letter.

9 ¾ at King cross Rail Station was full of people. Children with their Parents, Professors and their little pieces of luggage. Everyone seemed to be ready to go to Hogwarts. Alyssa hated crowded places and looked grumpy. Where in Merlin's name were Hayley and Alysa? "Oh honey, it's almost time!" Said Saphires mother proud, "Mom... pleeeeease," said Saphire irritated. "Hey! Blondy!" Saphire turned around and saw Hayley and her 4 Brothers. "I told you, I knew it was her!" said the boy on Hayleys left. that was Duncan. "I'm not blond.." said Saphire irritated, she was still irritated thanks to her mom. Hayley waved at her friend. and ran up to her. Christopher was running after her with her luggage to keep track of her. "You've got a great service as usual, Hayhay." Said Alyssa who followed Hayley. "Well, my brothers are here to help right." said Hayley. The horn of the train was heard and the girls knew they had to go. As soon as Hayley took all her luggage from her trolley, Benjamin walked over to Saphire and Alyssa. "I made all of you some hot chocolate and Every flavour bean cookies for the trip."Saphire smirked, "Alyssa, make sure you don't grab the vomit flavour again." "Shut up. I won't eat it at all." answered Alyssa agitated. "More for us..." said Saphire happy. "And take good care of our little hayball." added Joseph smiling while he patted her head. Hayley smiled and so did Saphire, "We will try our best Josh!" Answered Saphire. Her brother smiled satisfied, "That's good to hear."

The horn of the train was heard again, Hayleys stuff had been put inside. The girls stepped onto the train and departed, they smiled and waved. "Bye!" they shouted happy, when they couldn't see their families anymore they put their head back into the cabin. Three seats of the six seats were taken by Saphire, Hayley and Alyssa. "This day has finally come." Said Saphire excited. Alyssa let out a small smile and looked outside, while Hayley on the other hand was bouncing on her seat. "I'm nervous. In which group am I going to be sorted? I hope in the same group as you guys." She said hyperactive. "So you mean you want to be sorted into Slytherin?" asked Alyssa spryly while she smirked. "Who doesn't?" asked Saphire excited, they laughed. "I wonder what's it's like..." said Hayley, "Maybe they have flying unicorns!" Alyssa giggled, "Hayhay, there is no such thing as a flying unicorn." Hayley looked sad "Really?", "Of course." confirmed Alyssa. Hayley looked at Saphire with asking eyes, "What?" Asked Saphire gigglish. "Is it true?" Asked Hayley while she put her puppy eyes on. Saphire turned head head and put her hands in front of her face, "Don't look at me like that!" She begged. "Like what, Saph?" Hayley came closer with her face towards Saphire, "Nooooo just don't." Hayley looked at her like Saphire was her last hope. "Hayhay, flying unicorns... erm... well..." started Saphire troubled. "They don't exist." She said fast. "Whaaat?" Said Hayley disappointed with sad eyes, "ooohhh just stop that puppy face!" Saphire still sat in the hands-before-her-eyes pose. "Wait, you actually thought those exist?" Asked Alyssa, "Yes!" Answered Hayley very stubbornly. Saphire could tell that Hayley was sad and excited at the same time. Saphire was a little sad aswell. She couldn't imagine eating breakfast without her mother and Keith. She may even miss Seven, worlds slowest Owl. Hayley got her wand out of her booth, "Wingardium Leviosa" she said as one of the cookies floated her way. Hayley looked proud. "I practice on this since I got my wand!" Saphire was impressed. "Let me try!" Saphire took her wand out of her Pocket and asked: "What was it again?" "Wingardium Leviosa," answered Hayley. Saphire flicked her wand in the air. "Wingardium Leviosa!" And her cookie flew up in the air. Hayley and Alyssa clapped loudly. "Wow! Impressive!" Said Hayley happy but also a bit disappointed. Saphire played a bit with the floating cookie, eventually it floated above Hayleys head. "Don't. let. it. drop." Warned Hayley Saphire. "Relax, I won't," said Saphire laughing, Hayley looked angry at her. At that same moment a young man with glasses opened the door, Saphire looked up and lost concentration. A small and soft scream was heard. The cookie had fallen on Hayleys head, "oh my god, oh my god! my haaiiiiirrr," She said whining. Alyssa tore her gaze away from the window and laughed. "Typical! hahaha!" "Erm... Can I sit here?" He asked shyly. His short, wavy blond hair was a mess, he looked like he had overslept. His grey, mixed with some blue eyes became visible through his glasses as he looked up, his eyes were immediately focused on Hayley who was still panicking about her hair. Alyssa looked up, "Sure, have a seat." Saphire tried to calm Hayley down but it didn't work. She tried to hold her laugh but couldn't and comforted her giglish, which only made things worse. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" " I didn't do it on purpose..." said Saphire troubled. Hayley yelled. "I am, so … so... " She could finish her sentence. Saphire bursted into laughter. The boy looked around the cabin and then at the girls, he smiled briefly. He took a seat next to Saphire. Saphire got a cookie out of the jar. "want a every flavoured bean cookie... erm... ?" "Jack." Said the boy. "Hi, I'm Saphire, This is Alyssa and that is Hayley" Hayley got the last cookie crumbs out of her hair and stretched out her arm to shake hands. "He-," he stopped halfway because of the small squeaky voice that came out of his throat. He cleared it, "Hello." This time it sounded deeper and more mature. Like the first time. Hayley shook his hand and smiled. Jack quietly nibbled on his cookie while the girls rambled on about how they imaged Hogwarts to be when a lady came at their door. "Ladies, Youngman please put on your robes. We will arrive at Hogwarts soon." "I am already wearing mine. I'll wait outside till you are all done." Said Jack while he grabbed a book from his bag and left the cabin.

The little group of little people dropped their belongings on the back of a carriage, and got into the 4 person carriage. "It's getting kinda dark here, isn't it?" said Hayley. "Getting scared, Hayhay?" asked Saphire triumphantly, "No, I just don't like darkness, black and quiet darkness.." Said Hayley softly. "Don't worry. The stars are bright and pretty." Said Saphire dreamy. Jack was sitting quietly in a corner, listening to the ladies. again, He was reading a book. "Jack, In which house, do you think, are you going to be sorted?" Asked Saphire. "I don't know.. I think Hufflepuff. since I am not very brave, bright or destined to be something great." Alyssa chuckled. "I think you're being too hard on yourself." "Yeah! I bet you'd do great in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!" Said Hayley. Jack smiled at Hayley. "I hope that we'll be sorted in Slytherin." said Alyssa. Jack looked confused. "Why?" he asked. "I guess it's a family thing." Said Saphire smiling. "And we have to take care of Hayley, so we hope to stay together." added Alyssa. "What do you mean 'take care of hayley'?!" said Hayley. Saphire and Alyssa started laughing. Jack also laughed a little when hayley really didn't get the point. the carriage stopped. they arrived. Hayley almost jumped out of the carriage. while Alyssa and Saphire tried to follow. "She was scared after all," whispered Saphire in Alyssas ear.  
They had to walk for a small bit, but then they reached a lake with on the other side of hogwarts, " Wooooow," was all hayley could say. Saphires grin became a big smile, "it's huge." Alyssa hit them both on the back of their head, "well, don't just stand there. We'll leave you behind if you do." Hayley looked at Alyssa and then behind her, so did Saphire. They saw small boats coming towards them, a giant woman began to shout, " New students of Hogwarts, my name is Brenda and I am the terrain supervisor of Hogwarts. I will take you there, just follow me and follow my lead." Just when she finished talking the boats arrived, Brenda turned around and got onto one. "There will fit only four persons in one boat." Everyone followed her movement while talking. "Awesome!" Said Saphire excited. Hayley panicked instead "No no no no no no. No. I'm not getting on one of those!" The only one that remained was the one with Brenda, " You have to Hayhay." Said Alyssa irritated as she got on. Jack was already on the boat, Alyssa let herself drop next to him. "Just hurry up, Hayhay," "I'm not getting on!" Saphire gave her a smal push on her shoulder. "Just do it." Hayhay gave a insulted glance, "No." Saphire rolled her eyes and sighed "After you, my lady." Said Saphire dignified while she gave her a push, thanks to that Hayley fell into the boat. "That's dangerous Saph!" she said angered, but Saphire just laughed.  
"See? That's what we meant with taking care of you," said Alyssa smart. Jack chuckled, "Oh just stop being a smartass Alyssa." Hayley looked furious at her. "Stop making a fuss over Hayball," Alyssa looked daring at her. "Don't call me that!" Saphire looked troubled, "Oh yer, I forgot only your brothers are allowed to say that," continued Alyssa. "Just stop it girls." said Brenda seriously, "Fighting isn't good, and certainly fighting among friends." Alyssa and Hayley angrily turned their face away from each other. Saphire laughed troubled, "Don't worry, they're always like this." Brenda looked at the troubled Saphire, "What's your name?" Saphire looked up at her face, smiling. "Saphire Dallons madam, and this is Alyssa and the other one is Hayley." Brenda looked at Jack, "Dallons huh? You can just call me Brenda. And the boy?" Jack looked up from his book, "it's Jack." Brenda smiled. "I've got a feeling these years are going to be interesting..." Saphire looked at the hogwarts castle. They were halfway the lake and it was dark outside, Saphire looked besides the boat. into the water. She saw the moon in it, it was almost full moon. slowly she saw other lights invading the reflection of the water. She looked up, Brenda looked besides her a Saphire and gave a crooked smile. "We're almost there. Nervous yet? It's almost sorting time you know?" Saphire smiled, "I'm not nervous. I'm looking forward to it!" Alyssa looked shocked. It was almost time. The boat bumped into the shore. "Welcome the Official Hogwarts grounds!" Said Brenda. Saphire got out of the boat. "Come on guys! Lets get going!" Alyssa and Jack jumped out. But Hayley hesitated. "Help?" She begged. Alyssa shrugged "Girls are weird..." Said Jack while he held out his hand. Saphire smiled. _'And Hayley is the weirdest of them all'_ thought Saphire smiling. They walked over the terrain. Alyssa laughed. "It's kinda pretty here." She said. "Pretty? It's so much more than pretty!" Said Saphire. She didn't know where to look. Everything was so pretty. They weren't even inside and it was already this pretty, the happy feeling inside Saphires belly became bigger and bigger.  
Brenda stopped in front of a big door, "Everyone gather around me. Before we go in I have to say something." The first year murmured with each other while they gathered, it didn't take long. Saphire looked around, this was the entrance. Saphire did a step backwards without looking, such big doors and looking so old. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Saph, watch your step. I'm still standing here," Alyssa looked a bit annoyed when she said that. Brenda clapped her hands, "Silence everyone, this is important." Hayley giggled nervously. "What's so funny Hayhay?" Asked Saphire curious. "With that I also mean you, miss Dallons." Saphire looked away when she got an angry glance from Brenda. Brenda cleared her throat, "Good... There are a two things I'll ask of you before we go in. The first one is not to wander off, Hogwarts is big and you can easily get lost. Agreed?" Brenda looked around and saw most of the first years nodding. She smiled, "And the last thing is: Don't touch anything. You have no idea what's magic and what's not. Don't worry the magic casted on the objects in here aren't life threatening, but you don't want to transform or something like that on the first day, do you?" Brenda smirked crooked again. She looked around and her crooked smile became bigger, "Then I wish you good luck and I welcome you to Hogwarts!" Then she turned around and opened the door with a rotten creaking sound. Saphire, Hayley and Alyssa made eye contact and instantly began to smile. Saphire put her right arm around Hayleys neck and the left one around Alyssas and pulled them towards her with a big smile on her face which was impossible to wash off her face. "We're finally here!" Alyssa and Hayley smiled too, the three of them looked at each other again. Then Hayley was the first one to let go, "Let's go!" she said childish as she walked on. Alyssa and Saphire followed her silently, astonished by the entrance hall. Like most students were. Jack caught up to them, "Amazing..." He said. Jack looked at the girls but as they walked on he kept on staring at Hayley. As the children entered the great hall, they couldn't believe their eyes. Saphire heard alot of 'ooohh's and 'aahhh's. She as well, was astonished by the view. candles floating in mid air, 4 long tables filled with older Hogwarts students. and a celling, displaying the nightsky. Saphire bumped into Hayley as she looked around the room. "Greatings, New students of Hogwarts. We welcome you to your new home for the next 7 years." Said a man, Saphire recognized him from her mothers magazines. it was Harry Potter. He smiled gently. "I don't know why my mother thinks he's handsome..." she whispered in Hayleys ear. Hayley reacted shocked. Alyssa heard it too, "Because he's a hero. His status makes him handsome." Alyssa said with a grin. Mr. Potter continued his speech: "But before you all run off to explore the castle, you need to get sorted. We have four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and finally Hufflepuff. Each of these houses have their own history of great witches and wizards. Once you're sorted, You have class with the rest of your house, sleep in the dormitory, and spend free time in the common room." Mr. Potter walked over to 4 glass balls, floating in mid air. all filled with colored stones. "These, are house points. When you do good things. you get rewarded with house points and when you miss behave, you lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house will win the house cup." A student randomly shouted from the crowd: "What have you done with the pillars?" Mr. Potter finally walked over to the Hufflepuff table and pet a student on his head. "Mister Patrick Burrow, Broke the pillars last year. when he flew into the great hall with his broom." Patrick looked embarrassed. Mr. Potter cleared his throat and ignored the embarrassed Patrick, "I hope your head is feeling better, Mr. Burrow." He said. A tall woman walked to the middle of the hall with a chair, and the sortinghat. "Now please, form a line but no pushing! I'm Kimberly Harpin, I'll be teaching Charms, and for the future Ravenclaws. I will be your housemaster." She said with a smile. She took the hand of the first girl in line. "What is your name dear?" "Rose, Rose Knight" Said the girl, She pushed her glasses up her nose. before she took a seat on the chair. The Sortinghat was placed on her little head. The sortinghat started to mumble, "So smart, and a creative mind. yet delicate. Hmmmm. Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff?" There was a long pause. "RAVENCLAW!" The sortinghat made his choice. Before she could leave for the Ravenclaw table. Miss Harpin gave her a tight hug. "Welcome to the family dear." She whispered. The Ravenclaw table cheered as the girl walked over to her new housemates. Miss Harpin took the hand of the next student. a short girl with long wavy brown hair took a seat on the chair. "And what is your name dear?" Asked miss Harpin. The girl looked insulted at the teacher. Victoria." She said with a harsh tone. "And your last name?" "Layer," She said with a sigh while she raised her head as the sortinghat was placed on her head. "Oi," Started the hat. "a steady mind. and a nose for new things. HUFFLEPUFF" The Hufflepuff table cheered when the shocked little girl walked over to them. a boy wanted to highfive her. Yet, she ignored it. Jack walked shyly over to Miss Harpin, As he was the next one in line. Jack pushed his glasses on his nose. Miss Harpin patted his head, seeing he was nervous. "It'll be alright," she whispered to him and gave him a warm smile. The hat was placed on his head and his hair was squashed before his eyes. "Hmmmmmmm.. Smart. so creative.. so hungry for new information. definitely a study bug. But his creative mind overrules everything." a smile grew on Jacks face. "RAVENCLAW!" Jacks face lighted up as he saw the cheering students at Ravenclaw table. Then he hopped off the chair, and waved shyly at the girls before he took off. It was Hayleys turn. "Hayhay! You go!" Shouted Saphire. Hayley gave her friend a warned look. but as she sat on the chair it all changed into a big grin. "How can she NOT be nervous right now?" Asked Alyssa. Saphire shrugged "I don't know." "What is your name darling?", Hayley looked up. "Hayley Carina Guillotin." She said proud. There was a soft 'woohoo' from behind the teachers table. As Hayley looked over her shoulder, she saw Robert. with a big smile on his face. 'Sssssstttt!' she mimicked at him. The sortinghat was placed on her head. but it didn't say anything. After a moment. "That's quite a past you've got there. Ahhh, so delicate. yet, very smart. a good pair of brains you have there. A small silence was formed, "SLYTHERIN" The Slytherin table cheered loudly as Hayley jumped up. "Green. My favorite color!" She said happy. "What's with her reasoning?" asked Alyssa dumbfounded by it. Hayley ran over to her table and hugged one of the girls at the table. Alyssa took a deep breath and Saphire gave her a small push, "it'll be over soon." Alyssa smiled nervously at her as she walked over the chair. she saw Robert put up his thumb before she sat down. "What is your name darling?" "Alyssa Gridley." she said softly. "Ah, a Gridley. This child knows what she wants." Said the sortinghat. "steady mind. with a talent for leadership. Also a great in keeping secrets. I know what to do with you! SLYTHERIN!" Alyssa was relieved. She waved at Saphire as she walked over to a cheering table. where Hayley was standing with open arms to hug her. Saphire was up. "What is your name dear?" "Saphire..." but before she could start saying her surname Hayley shouted: "MORGANA!". Saphire shot daggers to hayley with her eyes as she sat on the chair mumbling unhearable things, but the recovered herself and turned to Mrs. Harpin "Dallons.." "So it's Saphire, Morgana Dallons?" Saphire nodded and the sorting hat was about to be placed on her head. But before it was placed on her head the hat took his decision. "You're definitely a... yep... GRYFFINDOR!" The sortinghat said while he wasn't even placed on her head. The gryffindor table started to cheer and shout of joy. Saphire's heart skipped a beat a she started to panick and made eye contact with Hayley and Alyssa. out the corner of her eye. she saw that Jack was surprised as well. "Well then.. Go on dear!" Said Mrs. Harpin as she gave the panicked and surprised Saphire a small push towards the gryffindor table. Saphire stumbled off the stage, towards the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Saph wake up." said a blond girl irritated to the sleeping Saphire. Saphire was sleeping in her bed on her belly, her hands under her pillow. The blonde girl kicked her, "Just wake up Saph." Saphire moaned. "Five more minutes Lynn," She said begging. "No Saphire. You've been saying that for the last thirty minutes, You'll be late. Saphire sighed and put her pillow on her head, "That's the limit." Said the girl irritated as she kicked Saphire out of her bed. "Ouch, that hurts Evelynn. "Just hurry, we've got potions first class." Saphire stood up and put her blanket back on her bed. After that she started to change and walk around like a zombie. She hated mornings, she was fourteen and her morning mood still hadn't changed.  
Two and a half years had already passed since she was sorted into Gryffindor and right now she was a third year student who is always in the top five. She has gotten used to her status as black sheep of the family in her family. "Don't forget your necktie," Said Evelynn while she threw it to Saphires head. Saphire moaned, she hated mornings. "Just do it." Saphire looked into the mirror and put the necktie proudly around her neck and then put her jumper on and grabbed her books. She put these in her bag and walked downstairs to the common room together with Lynn. They said goodbye to each other because Saphire promised Jack and Rose to walk with them to the great hall and the classroom.  
When she stepped outside the two Ravenclaws waiting outside, "Hey Rose, hey Jack." She said normal as she walked towards them, Jack was cleaning his glasses with his shirt. "Hi Saph." Rose smiled and they walked on. They happily talked with each other as they walked down the moving stairs, "They are moving a lot today." Said Rose when they reached the ground floor. Saphire looked up at the stairs, "Isn't this normal?" Jack sighed, "Who cares." Saphire looked surprised at the gloomy Jack, normally he is in such high spirits. "Got rejected by Hayhay again?" Jack shot up and wanted to say something but stopped himself with his finger pointed up and looked behind Saphire. Saphire looked behind her and saw Hayley walking with the grumpy Alyssa next to her. "So you got rejected then." Jack looked away, "I was not, I just got caught by a teacher when I was drawing last night. Besides, I never even told her my feelings!" Saphire laughed, "You idiot! Always getting caught! How many points did they deduct this time?" they happily walked on "Just ten points... But..." Saphire stopped, "Wait what?" "What's wrong Saph?" Asked Rose, "you still haven't told her your feelings?" Said Saphire out loud at Jack. "Saph! Shhhh!" Said Jack while he panicked when he saw Hayley turning around thanks to Saphire. "Hey Saph, Rose!" Said Hayley happily, "and Jack..." she mumbled irritated. Jack smiled gently but he was bothered by the way she greeted him. "Did you have breakfast yet?" Asked Hayley. Saphires tummy rumbled as Hayley pronounced the word 'breakfast' "I guess not.." Said Hayley smiling. Hayley took the 3 students to the great hall. "See ya guys!" She said as she walked over to the slytherin table, Alyssa following along. Saphire took a seat at the Gryffindor table. She was back to back with Jack as she enjoyed all the food. "I'm not really hungry.." She heard Jack say. "Come on Jack. She'll like you just as much as we do. You just have to tell her." Said Rose. Saphire smiled. Rose was right. You couldn't hate Jack. He was to much of a softy to be hated. Saphire turned around, crawled under Jacks arm and charmed his knife to draw a smiley with Jelly on his piece of toast. and when she sat back in her seat she could hear Jack and Rose laugh. Mail arrived and the great hall was filled with owls of all sizes. Saphire could hear Hayley shriek with delight when she received her Muggle fashion magazine and Rose laugh because of the comic in the Daily Prophet. A black owl flew towards Saphire, "Crimson!" she said happily when she saw her owl. The owl had an envelope strapped to its leg when Saphire grabbed the letter it let go of it. "Good girl..." said Saphire satisfied while she rubbed the owl softly on it's head with her finger. She took a look at the envelope, "You got mail?" Asked Jack curious. Saphire smiled, "I did. Bet it's my mom." Rose also turned around. "Well? Open it!" Saphire opened the envelope carefully, because it was totally drenched. "She must have flown in the rain," Saphire said while she grabbed the drenched letter and opened the folded paper to read what it contained. It also contained a picture, she looked at it and smiled. "Isn't that your little sister, Roxanne?" Asked Rose, Saphire answered enthusiastically. "Roxy... She has grown so big!". "What does the letter say?" asked Jack curiously. Saphire read it out loud with a ridiculous english accent to imitate her mother:

'_My dear Saphire, _

_Your father and I went to the magic world for the first time with Roxanne and you'll never believe what happened! She has flown on a broom for the very first time! I put a picture in it of her first magical experience._

_But Saphire, she's really taken to like you. You're her big example. I hope she won't become too much of a troublemaker like you though... But since you left for school again, the only thing she has been asking me is where you were. Isn't that cute?'_

_we hope to hear from you soon and we miss you. _

_With love,_

_Mom, Dad and Roxanne_

_PS. Your room was a mess, so I cleaned it.'_

As Jack and Rose laughed at the way Saphire imitated her mother, Saphire laughed with them until she realised something. "Wait... She did WHAT?!" She said angered, Saphire read the last part again. "Please tell me she didn't clean my room." groaned Saphire irritated.  
"Doesn't matter is she cleaned your room or not, we're going going to be late if we don't hurry. Professor Malfoy will get mad if we turn up late again." Alyssa said, her mood considerably lighter now that she had her breakfast. Hayley nodded absently, her eyes still trained on the magazine she'd gotten. Saphire noticed that Jack was staring at Hayley again, she gave him an elbow in his stomach. "What?!" He said insulted, "You were staring." Said Saphire bluntly. "Staring where?" Asked Hayley, now finally looking up from her magazine with a dumbfounded look at Saphire. Saphire looked troubled at her. "Erm... Just randomly somewhere Hayhay?" Alyssa rolled her eyes amused at Saphire's bad excuse. Hayley however narrowed her eyes, not believing the blabant lie either. "Saph... don't make me call you that. Tell me.", "I'll get myself killed if I did that." she answered pressured, feeling the angry killing intent aura from Jack behind her. "Doesn't matter Hayhay, let it go. It's still a far walk to the dungeons after all and we only have four minutes left. So shall we? I don't want to be late again."

When they had almost reached the classroom in the dungeon, Alyssa looked on her watch. "Great... late again. Detention..." She nagged, Saphire laughed. "It'll probably will be a fun tour through the forbidden forest again," Alyssa sighed "Probably." They stood in front of the door, Rose and Jack hid on the sides. "What are you doing?" asked Saphire, "Shh just stay silent about this." said Rose in a begging way. Saphire, Hayley and Alyssa looked weird at them but ignored it. Hayley carefully opened the door. "Late again? Miss Guillotin, miss Gridley and of course miss Dallons?" Both the three girls stepped inside with a small but forced smile. "Yes...", said Alyssa, Hayley kept silent and Saphire sighed annoyed. The professor gave them a strict and angry but asking face. "Yes professor Draco..." They said silently in unison. While professor Draco was preaching about being on time, Jack and Rose slipped inside and sat down on their seat. The girls saw it, but ignored it. Draco continued, "And since you ignored my warning about being on time so many times..." he flicked with his wand and started the chalk started to write something on the chalkboard. "d-e-t-e-n-t-i-o-n," he spelled it while the chalk wrote it down. "Detention. Again." he said angrily and strict. "And therefore I will deduct 10 points from Gryffindor and 20 points from Slytherin. Now, sit and listen."  
Hayley and Saphire sat down, while Alyssa sat across the way. Mr. Draco stood up to pick up the assignments. "So.." Saphire whispered. Hayley looked up from her paper, after she finished her curly signiture under her homework. "Huhh? Saph, did you say anything?" "I.. Uhmmm.." Saphire started. "what do you think of Jack?" she finally said. "He's cute, in a stalking way. why?" there was a pause. "You're not in love with him, are you?" asked Hayley shocked. "No!" said Saphire, a bit too loud. "Is there something you would like to share with everyone else. Miss Dallons?" Said Mr. Draco, as he put his ice-cold hand on Saphires shoulder. there were chills on Saphires body. "No sir." she said. There appeared a sneaky grin on Hayleys face. As Mr. Draco sat back after his desk, Saphire looked over her shoulder at Jack. He was reading ahead of the chapter. "I don't know, It's like his eyes are glued on us. like he is stalking us." Hayley suddenly said. _'more like, his eyes are glued on you'_ thought Saphire. Saphire smiled as she waved at Jack. "He is not that bad. You just have to get to know him. " said Saphire.  
Saphire remembered the day she got stuck with Jack after they followed Nearly-headless-Nick into a classroom.

Two little first year students sat on a floor in a classroom. they had detention and had to clean, Saphire for being late and Jack for sneaking out of the dorm to draw. They were sitting on the ground as Nearly headless Nick, was telling his story about how he almost lost his head. Saphire and Jack were listening carefully. "And at the last straw of the battle, he swung his sword at me. I dodged. but he swung again!" Said Sir Nick. Making movements with his hands to imply the sword movements. Saphire laughed at the movements, but Jack stayed awfully silent. "I threw my last dagger at him. but it was too late. his sword cut right through my neck." He slit in finger past his neck. "I was dead. yet, when I woke up I was alive. I saw things I never saw before. I guess that is what you youngsters call; Future." Jack relaxed at Sir Nicks smile. "I met a lot of other young fellows like you and of course lovely ghosts like me." Saphire let herself fall back on the floor "Have you made any new friends, youngman?" asked Sir Nick. Jack stumbled, "Erm.. well..." Saphire shot up. "He met us on the train to hogwarts. so I guess we are friends." "Us?" Asked Sir Nick. "Alyssa, Hayley and me." "Aha! All girls! You womanizer!" said Sir Nicholas jokingly as he winked at Jack. Jack blushed and Saphire laughed. "He's way too shy for that!" "If I remember correctly your name was Jaque Lemorté? I thought the french were never shy!" Said Sir Nick smiling. "FRENCH?!" Saphire didn't know that Jack was french. "Hayley is french too!" she said. Jack didn't say anything. he just blushed and crooked a smile and started cleaning his glasses, "I prefer Jack though." "I like Jack better, but.. You don't have an accent at all! And why didn't you tell us you were french?" Saphire said, fascinated by Jacks sudden secrets. "Maybe you and Hayley could become french friends, eat french fries and french baggettes and go french kisses, eventhough.. I don't know what that means.." Saphire said happy. Sir Nick laughed at Saphires excitement and explained them. "French kissing, my dear that's... How do I say this. Yes! My dear that's tongue wrestling! Maybe you children think that's icky for now, but in the future you'll enjoy it with your loved ones though." Saphire looked grossed out. "With Ally and Hayhay?", Sir Nick laughed amused "No my child, with your boyfriend of course!" After that he flew up and disappeared through the wall. "I can't imagine you french kissing with Hayhay," Saphire said laughing. Jack was quiet. Saphire felt that Jack was nervous. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, It's just.. I've known Hayley for a while now.." said Jack. Saphire didn't understand. they just became students at Hogwarts. "When Hayley lived in France," Jack started. "I was her neighbor. We played together every day." He got his wallet out of his robe and got out a little picture. "We played that we got married, stupid huh?" He showed Saphire the picture. There were two little childern in a big flower garden. Little Jack wore a bowtie, and the girl wore a little summerdress with lots of bright flowers. They were dancing and laughing. in the back were 4 boys laughing and clapping. "Is that Hayley?" Saphire looked up. "Yeah, My Mom took that picture in the summer before she moved away." "But why do you keep it with you? that's kind of stalkery," Saphire said with a weak smile. "I have the picture as a memory, but I took it with me to be sure if it was really her.." Saphire got the hint. Jack had a crush on Hayley. That's why he is lost in his thoughts when he looks at her. "Dallons! Lemorté! Start cleaning, stop sitting and having a tea party like two old ladies." Said professor Brown angrily with his dull voice. Detention was not the best place to have a talk with Jack. "So you have a crush on her?" asked Saphire after professor Brown left and they started cleaning. "I guess you can call it a little crush." He said, looking down. Smiling with a blush like an idiot.

"Miss Dallons.. Miss Dallons!" Saphire snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Sir." "Miss Dallons, what does Draught of Peace do?" Asked professor Draco. "It relieves Anxiety. Sir." Said Saphire. "Well done, good to know that your brain can react like that. Dallons." He said. "How did you know that? We have never had that subject before!" Whispered Hayley softly as Draco left. "It's in chapter 7 on page 204" Saphire answered softly. "Who would have known you would become such a study bug that you actually work ahead," said Hayley with a small smile. Alyssa looked at Saphire with a proud grin. "Alyssa is smiling really scary at me now." "Sorry, what?" said Hayley while she was tying her long hair in a knot. "Never mind," Said Saphire, as she rolled her eyes at Hayley. "Miss Gridley what does Mandrake Restorative Draught potion do?" Draco asked Allyssa, "Restores health?" "Restore from what particular health?" Alyssa looked bothered, "Wounds?" She said nervous. "Wrong. Mister Sullivan, would you please help miss Gridley out?" Saphire looked bothered, "Now Ally is going to rant about 'the annoying mister perfect' again." She whispered to Hayley as soft as possible. 'It restores transfigured and cursed things to its original state" Said the boy. "Was it Danny or Dante?" asked Hayley, "I don't know. I wanted to ask you the same," Saphire said. "Mister Harbour, it's rude to talk while your teacher is talking." Said professor Draco strict at someone else. Professor Draco rubbed his forehead in frustration. "As always, you guys are the most troublesome class to handle. Latecomers, talking while I talk, not making homework. Pranks." He said as he looked at some guy with black hair while he said. "Of course there are exceptions. Now I'm going to get some water." As Draco left the classroom Saphire lost Hayley, she was braiding Roses hair. Saphire shoved Alyssa aside to the seat next to Alyssa and sat down next to her. "You could also just ask, you know?" asked Alyssa irritated. "We have detention. again." Said Saphire. "So... Whose fault is that?" Asked Alyssa. Saphire rolled her eyes. "Let's say, I'm happy that at least we don't have to carry Hayley into the forbidden forest anymore.." Said Saphire irritated, she laid down her head on her arms. "Well, I'm happy that hayley doesn't scream as much as she used to." Said Alyssa. Saphire smiled "hmmm, yeah," she said vague. Saphire slowly fell asleep, remembering back at the time they had to do it for the first time. "No sleeping!" said Alyssa as she hit Saphires head with her book. Saphire shot up, "What? I wasn't!" This time it was Alyssas turn to roll her eyes.

Class was over, and Saphire longed for a nap. but she couldn't. she split ways with Hayley and Alyssa. Alyssa had Quidditch practice and Hayley had to tutor the first years. Saphire with Evelynn along the way to Transfiguration. They laughed, because of some story Saphire told. Saphire shivered and looked outside, it was snowing again. "It's cold." Nagged Evelynn, "Best weather to hug your boyfriend," she continued happily. "Yeah, but you have one. I don't," Saphire shyly scratched the back of her head as she said that. Saphire saw a very dark brown haired boy walking through school, it was Keith her little brother. He was walking with his friends and childishly imitating Brenda who preached him about his observing and studying people habit. Saphire grabbed her wand and made a movement with her wand. Thanks to that his robe was thrown over head head and he almost tripped, he angrily looked behind. "Show some respect for teachers, Keith. Especially Brenda." she said to him. "Saph! That's mean!", "Oh, you're always teasing me and I can't even tease you back?" She said as she patted his head and walked on. Knowing her brother was still looking angry at her. Eventually she turned her head around and stuck out her tongue, but walked on and smiled. Keith took out his wand in response and she knew Keith would. "_Rictusemora!" _Saphire felt like a million little hands were tickling her body. she fell in the snow, laughing. Evelynn watched Saphire twist and turn in the snow laughing. "Keeeeeheeeeeith. lett ittttt STOP!" After 5 minutes of being the center of the attention. the charm wore off. Saphire laid down in the snow, exhausted. "I must say Keith, You got better at defending yourself." she said smiling. As she walked passed Keith she pulled his robe over his head. again. Evelynn looked at Saphire "Why did you let him do that to you? And you're soaking wet." she asked. "Makes him feel better. he needed to cheer up." But Keith overheard it and pulled out his wand again, "but one time was more than enough..." she said as she pulled out her own wand, "_Rictusemora!" _Shouted Keith overjoyed, "_Protego," _Saphire said normally. Thanks to that the charm turned backwards and hit Keith. "one time was enough little brother," she said as she threw a caring smile at him. Evelynn smiled as she walked on with Saphire, "You got him good," she said while you could still hear the laughters and begs on the background.

Saphires day ended after Defence against dark arts. "Wenster sure scared me today, He seemed so happy today.." Said Evelynn. She threw her jumper over her shoulder. they entered the dorm room as Saphire threw herself on her bed. Still one hour till Alyssa and Hayley would meet her in the Forbidden Forest. Saphire sat up and patted the pitch black owl with a crooked beak and red eyes next her. It was Crimson, she called it that thanks to the bloody red eyes. She tickled it in it's favorite spot. "I'm off!" said Evelynn as she put on her cloak. "I'm going to the Quidditch game between Kenmare Kestrels against the Holyhead Harpieswith Henry." Saphire rolled her eyes. "Oh, soooo romaaaantic" said Saphire sarcastic. "Hey! I know you wouldn't mind if it was your date Saph! You have no right of speaking." Before Evelynn left she smiled at Saphire. Saphire smile, "That's so true!" "It won't be late this time!" she finally said. "Yeah sure," said Summer as she entered the dorm. "Hey Sums" said Saphire. "What are you doing?" asked Saphire. "Nothing, at least; not yet." Summer walked over to her desk and got out a 'Quidditch through the years' book. "since when are you into Quidditch?" asked Saphire. "Well there is this guy... " Summer started, but Saphire cut her off. "Heard enough. It must be a love season. Everyone is in love. besides, you just could have asked me?" Summer blushed. "You'd never help me If you knew who it was!" "Why? And do I need to know? You just want to know things about quidditch right?" "It's Scorpius," summer said quickly. Saphire allowed herself a small smile "Always the blond guys, huh?" after Summer and Saphire stopped giggling Saphire had to go. "Sorry, Detention is calling me!" said Saphire dramatically. " I'll help you after!" She said happily as she run out of the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

Saphire saw Alyssa and Hayley at the edge of the Forbidden forest. Alyssa had charmed a lantern which was floating through the air. Next to them there stood Brenda with her very big cat. Which always drooled when it saw food or you petted it. "Good evening." Brenda said. "Good evening." said the girls, "Today, we have to collect some ingredients for your Potions class." Saphire lifted her eyebrow. "But why now?" "Because Merlin wanted it to be this way." said Brenda. "Hayley, you go with me. Alyssa and Saphire you can survive together." Alyssa and Saphire high fived each other, but Hayley protested. "Leaving those two alone? They can't even make microwave lasagna if their lives depended on it!" "You're talking about Saph, Hayhay she can't cook anything or it'll burn." said Alyssa "Microwave?" asked Brenda "At least I know which ingredient is which unlike someone here." countered Saphire. Alyssa grunted. "Shut up." "Fine. you ladies go together. and I'll go with my kitty," said Brenda worry some. Hayley snorted. "Kitty." said Saphire sarcastic. Brenda left with the lantern. "Great. no lights." said Alyssa. The three walked into the forest. "_Lumos"_ said Saphire. as she was walking up front. Hayley grabbed her cloak. "Just in case." she said quietly. Saphire sighed and smiled gently at Hayley, "didn't you say you weren't scared just now?", Hayley snapped. "I'm not!" Alyssa gave an irritated look, "Just shut up you two and look for the plants already. Then we can get back." "Someone's irritated..." Mumbled Saphire silently as she walked on, trying to find the plants. Suddenly Hayley stopped them, "Watch out!" she said as she stopped them. She pointed at a centaur, "Isn't it acting strangely?" Asked Saphire softly. "It is." Said Hayley surprised. "Let's just ignore it and do what we came for." said Alyssa uncaring.

After a while they found about half of the stuff they had to search for. Constantly looking behind them because they had a feeling something was watching them. Something rustled and a barn owl looked at them, it kept on staring and made a sound but eventually flew away. Hayley laughed nervously, "It's really dark, isn't it?" The other two nodded. Both knowing she was scared, Saphire smiled slightly evil. As if she was plotting something, "at least we already found some things." Said Alyssa who was still calm. "We only have to find the Asphode and the Ditanny," said Hayley out loud while reading what Brenda wrote on the small piece of paper. Alyssa noticed Saphires smile, "Don't Saph. It isn't the time for scaring Hayley. Unless you want her to scream." Saphire looked at Alyssa and sighed disappointed, Alyssa took that as an answer she wouldn't do it.

Saphire felt as if something was watching them, it gave her shivers down her spine. She shrugged from the cold while her shoes made crunchy walking sounds in the snow. Saphire turned around and lightened up the area behind them with her wand, to see the footsteps they left behind. "It seems even colder over here doesn't it?" She said while the small cloaks they breathed out became more visible. They were walking next to a small stream of water, which reflected the tiny ball of light which came out of the point of Saphire wand. "It also seems even darker over here." Said Hayley scared, Saphire patted her head. " it's fine Hayhay." Alyssa looked around, "I don't recognise this place." "Well, it's dark, we've been here only a few times..." "More like a lot of times." Alyssa interupted. Saphire looked at Alyssa and continued, "besides that, this place is really big. There's no way we have seen it all. Even after all those times of detention in the forbidden forrest." Saphire stopped and kneeled down, "one down. One to go." she said happily as she carefully digged out the roots.

When they finally digged all the roots up, they put them in the small bag Brenda gave them to take with them. Alyssa held it open as Saphire and Hayley carefully put the roots in the small bag. Hayley stood up first and looked around the area and suddenly became focussed, "what's that?" Saphire looked up, "What's what?" When Hayley didn't react Saphire walked towards Hayley and put her hand on Hayleys shoulder. Hayley shocked up frightened, Saphire gave her a worried look. "What's wrong? It's just me." she said gently to the frightened Hayley, "Nevermind." Hayley mumbled as she put Saphire's hand down and walked away. "What was that?" asked Alyssa curiously, Saphire shrugged and gave her a I-don't-know look. Hayley looked around and eventually she looked at one point, with a foolish, happy smile. "That's the a asphode! We found them all!" She said happily while she ran towards the place. "Hayhay! Wait!" shouted Saphire as she tried to stop Hayley, "Hayball!" shouted Alyssa angry. They ran after her and when she stopped, they both stopped. "Damn you Hayhay." said Saphire pissed, Hayley kneeled down to pick the asphode. "Be happy, we're finished now." Hayley sounded kind of relieved when she said that. _'she's probably relieved because we can return to Hogwarts now'_ Saphire smiled back at Hayleys big and bright smile, even Alyssa allowed a small smile. Which also quickly disappeared, Alyssa knit her eyebrows and returned to herself. "let's go back to Brenda's place," Alyssa turned around while the cold wind started to howl in their faces.

Saphire looked around, "I think we have to go that way." Alyssa raised one eyebrow, but followed Saphire. The three followed Saphire but it seemed the longer they went on, how darker and more gloomy the forest got. "Uhm, Saph I really thinking we're going the wrong way," Alyssa muttered, her eyes glancing around as she tried to search for something familiar. Hayley has long since fallen silent, not liking the dark nor the eerie sounds that seemed to increase tenfold with every step they took. "No it's really this way! I know it is!" But as Saphire said those words she quickly came back on them several minutes later. "Okay let's face it, we're lost." Alyssa sighed, already having that feeling since they started walking into the direction Saphire pointed out. Hayley however, reacted quite differently. The till now silent girl seemed to blow up and she marched towards her best friend and screamed into her face. "YOU GOT US LOST!" Saphire ducked down and evaded her punch. "Whoa there, you ran to the middle of nowhere first, it's not only my fault." Hayley stayed silent, knowing Saphire was right. A strong, freezing cold wind gazed upon them. "It's cold," she said eventually. Alyssa sighed and looked up, "how are we going to get out?" Alyssa gazed upon the moon, her eyes widened. "Full moon," she whispered. Alyssa focussed on her breath, which was visible. "I knew this was going to happen! I knew it!" Said Hayley hopeless as she started to rant about getting lost. Saphire tried to calm her down, "Shh hayhay, it'll be alright. We just need to find Brenda, maybe we should send off some fireworks so she can find us." Hayley gave Saphire a weir glance, "Fireworks? How?" Saphire facepalmed her forehead, "Magic, idiot. Well it's not exactly fireworks, but..." While she said that she pulled her jet-black wand out. Alyssa looked shocked at her knowing which spell she wanted to use, "Saphire don't!" she said. but Saphire ignored her and pointed her wand at the sky while saying, "Look, I know you're scared. We all are. But when Brenda finds us, we can get out." Alyssa stomped towards Saphire "Saph! Don't!" She hissed. But saphire ignored her, "_Inflatus!" _She shouted. A bright red ball of fire was shot into the air, as it reached further in the sky it slowed down and disappeared with a big bang in the air. "You idiot!" Hissed Alyssa angrily at her, "Calm down, nothing will happen it's al-" but before she could finished what she wanted to say, a sharp, high howling was heard in the distance. Saphire shockingly turned around and looked at the moon, "That's why I sai-" but Alyssa was cut off by the same howling sound. This time Alyssa froze, it stayed silent for a few seconds. "That sounded closer than the first time." Hayley said panicky, "RUN!" shouted Saphire as she grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her with her. As they run they heard the same howl again, followed by a different one. 'Two of them?!' thought Saphire troubled, wishing for her broom.

They ran and they ran but the howling didn't seem to stop, there were at least two of them. Hayley seemed to catch her breath as Alyssa was still frozen by the howling. Saphire turned around to look but started to see less and it was getting foggy outside. "it's so quiet.. too quiet.. We better keep going" She said with demanding eyes towards Hayley to run, who pulled Alyssa along. Saphire looked back, and ran last. Ensuring nothing went wrong, still wanting Hayley and Alyssa to run faster. The exhausting and never ending run kept on going, as Hayley started to run slower because her legs started to give in and Saphire constantly shouted at her not to slow down. Pulling her legs, she ran still holding on to Alyssa, but then the unthinkable happened. Hayley fell over a branch and fell on the ground. The Alyssa who was in shock, immediately stood still. not even gasping for breath, while Hayley laid on the ground looking at Alyssa. Gasping for air, which seemed so thin due to the cold. Saphire kneeled down and grabbed Hayley by her arm, "Let's go hayhay," she said fast as she grabbed Hayleys arm and pulled her up while she looked around, hoping not to detect something. When Hayley stood, Saphire grabbed her arm and also Alyssa's and ran away, pulling them both with them. Hayley had tears in her eyes, Saphire smiled at her, "It'll be alright, hayhay. Just keep on running." you could easily detect the fear and worry in her brave brown eyes.

After a long run they bumped into brenda. Panicked and the cold. the three tried to tell brenda what happened, but a howl cut them off. "Lets erase all the tracks and smells for now," said Brenda hasty. while pushing the girls out of the forest, she said a spell which illuminated the forbidden forest.

Hayley cried. "My ankle hurts!" Brenda picked up and put Hayley on Kitty, while Saphire pulled Alyssa along. "Saphire, thanks for not leaving me behind after I tripped." Hayley said silently, Saphire turned her head around with disgust. "Did you really think I would?", "I think I would have, if it were me." Said Hayley silently. "Don't be ridiculous?!" said Alyssa. Saphire jumped up. Apparently, Alyssa was back into her own character. "Oh, now you come back? Couldn't it have ben a little earlier." Saphire grumbled grumpy as she thought of the trouble she went through. Alyssa ignored her, "Hayley, really. You wouldn't have done that. We know you!" Hayley smiled, "Well I àm happy that you're talking again." Hayley closed a bit in to Alyssa. "And I'm sure a certain person here is happy about it too." she whispered in Alyssa's ear as she looked at Saphire. Kitty seemed to agree, as she started to purr softly. Brenda opened the gates of Hogwarts. "You too, go back to your dorms. I'll take Limpy here to Madam Pomfrey." she said, Saphire allowed her usual crooked smile again. Alyssa chuckled. "Pff, Limpy." She mumbled giggly, Saphire greeted them and then walked away around the corner she stopped, "Didn't you say you wouldn't be late this time?" she said, but nothing happened. Saphire sighed, "Oh come on Evelynn, I know you're here." Evelynn, who obviously felt busted, walked out of her hiding place. Saphire smiled, "How was the date? did you have your smoochy smoochy time with Henry?", "Oh, shut up you," said Evelynn irritated as she gave Saphire a small push. "You're kind of dirty." Saphire looked in a mirror and saw something floating in the distance, "More than kind of dirty, I'd say." Saphire immediately made a movement to whisper. "What?" Asked Evelynn in a whisper tone, Saphire looked where she saw the ghost "Peeves," Saphire whispered. They turned away, and slowly walked silently to their dorm. They heard a small chuckle behind them, "Detention ladies?" they turned around. Peeves closed in on Evelynn and chuckled again, "Or was it a date?" Peeves lifted his eyebrows. "Huh?" Evelynn rolled her eyes at Peeves as she walked past him. "You ladies are no fun!" Peeves finally said. Saphire looked at him, he immediately bounced back. His horrible chuckle was heard through the hall, "Heheh, did you know that-" "PEEVES." Sir Nicholas joined them. "You're not allowed to talk about that." he continued as he looked at him. Peeves chuckled and closed in on his face, he poked his head. Thanks to that you could see his head bungling on his neck. "Of course. Sir almost headless." Answered Peeves sneaky, "Hmpf." With that Sir Nicholas went away and left the girls alone with Peeves, knowing they could handle him. "What was that you were saying?" Asked Saphire curiously, Peeves chuckled "Nothing." and then took his distance. "What are you hiding Peeves?" Said Saphire as she closed in on him, she knew this made him nervous. "Peeves?" she asked again. Peeves recoiled, but then recovered. "I saw it. I saw _him_." he said childishly and sneaky. He snickered, Saphire knew this was a bad sign and she needed to leave. "I SAW HIM GROW INTO A MONSTER!" He shouted childishly and then left with a shriek and a high laugh.

Saphire took of her jumper. "Urgh, I smell weird." Evelynn folded Saphire wrinkled jumper. "You always smell weird!" Said Evelynn smiling. Saphire looked at Evelynn, "Thanks for the compliment." Evelynn gave her a 'I'm-kidding' glance, "it reeks in here!" she said, continuing her joke. Saphire threw a pillow at her head. "Fine. I'll take a shower." Said Saphire as swung a towel over her shoulder leaving the dorm. As Saphire entered her shower and enjoyed her warm shower, she couldn't stop thinking about the forbidden forest. _'What was that thing chasing us? and what was Peeves babbling about?' _her thoughts were cut off by the headgirl. "Ladies, it is 11:45! Saphire you hurry, you have a reason. Evelynn, I'm NOT finished with you, again." Saphire tied her hair up and put on her robe. "Goodnight Nimf," Saphire said to the glass window. The glass nimf threw her hair over her shoulder and waved lightly at Saphire as she left the bathroom.

Saphire let herself fall on her bed, Evelynn was already asleep. As always she was snoring out loud. She sighed, she didn't feel sleepy at all. She looked around and stood up again. She walked to the common room. When she drank some water she heard someone walking downstairs from the boys stairs. She cleaned up her glass and walked towards the girls stairs, the guy who came down looked at her. It was the quidditch captain, Adam. His dark brown eyes were almost black thanks to the darkness. Just like his dark brown hair. He gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Don't be late for practice tomorrow Saph. We need our seeker." Saphire threw him a gentle smile, "I won't." Saphire turned on her feet and walked up the stairs.'_Why does my room have to be all the way up?' _She thought troubled. When she almost arrived, she could hear Evelynn snore, she smiled.

Just a few moments later Saphire was sitting in front of the window and taking a look out of the window from her room, stars were twinkling in the sky while the clouds were hugging the full moon. She loved the view. She took a seat on her bed, pulling her blanket over her shoulder. She laid down, with her face towards the window. "Goodnight everyone." she said as she slowly fell asleep. Saphire smiled by the thought of Hayley who would probably say: "_Goodbye full moon! see you next month!"_ to the moon, while Alyssa would drag her away from the window. Scared of seeing or being in contact with a werewolf. _'Goodnight_' was Saphires last thought before she fell asleep.


End file.
